1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose all-terrain vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an all-terrain hostile environment vehicle equipped with various aid units such as quick exchange medical, hazardous material, search, rescue, communications, fire fighting, and weapon units which can be deployed in remote areas or areas not accessible by paved roads.
2. Discussion of Background
Current hostile terrain vehicles of the type used in police, rescue and military applications have historically included tanks, trucks and jeeps, for example. While these vehicles have been effective, they have not been found very efficient for quick response scenarios in certain hostile environments i.e., (terrain as well as inclement weather particularly when the two are mixed). Further, due to the very nature of the conditions in which the vehicles can be deployed, one or more of the vehicles mechanical or armaments, equipment components can become damaged or disabled during the vehicles use. They are often too large, slow moving, or ill-equipped to handle a variety of potential deployment needs in which now require relatively light weight, fast moving, highly mobile, low profile signature vehicles which can be rapidly deployed onto land or water and quickly equipped or reequipped, armed or rearmed, predetermined or re-determined with one or more quick exchange equipment component packages.
In many instances deployment of many military conventional vehicles and equipment and armament systems is not practical or has limited utility. The terrain may be sandy, mountainous, muddy, swampy, jungle, or covered with snow, ice, mines, obstructions, vegetation, trees and in cities the roads may be to narrow to traverse. It is evident that there is a need for a more effective means to transport to and then deploy vehicles, weapons system packages, equipment, logistics, personnel and wounded and injured over areas of ground having difficult terrains.
There is a need for an all terrain vehicle to be as lightweight and mobile as possible. There is a need for a solution to tire problems which occur in the field. There is also a need for improved remote weapons systems. There is a further need for improved vehicle durability for an all-terrain vehicle, during periods of war in foreign lands.
In many instances deployment of conventional aid equipment is not practical or has limited utility. There is a need for a more effective way to transport aid equipment and personnel over areas having difficult terrain and for transporting injured persons. In addition, there is need for a vehicle that can solve all of the above problems.